


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by lowkeylightyagami, MajorGodComplex



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Choking, Codependency, Collars, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Light Doesn't Understand How Human Beings Work, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Original Character(s), Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Hunters, raging mental health issues, there's a lot in here guys i'm sorry, yeah this is an vampire OC ship fic what about it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeylightyagami/pseuds/lowkeylightyagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorGodComplex/pseuds/MajorGodComplex
Summary: Light's a vampire and he's damn good at it. At least he was damn good at it, until his latest snack turns out to be the most prolific vampire hunter in the state. They accidentally fall in love.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> alright so in november I was really stuck on my original novel because I couldn't get past my own perfectionism so I became determined to write something that I could never be proud of, even if it were a literary masterpiece. this is that literary masterpiece.  
> a light yagami/oc vampire au I cowrote with Nate in November that's now hundreds of thousands of words long on accident.  
> enjoy it ! or don't ! either way, it's been written.  
> it should also be noted that this isn't just any light yagami this is actuallynotkira specifically so if you hate ank characterization this probably isn't for you.

**** Light hadn’t asked to be a vampire, but since he was one, he figured he might as well enjoy it. 

The time is 2:03am, he has about four more hours until daylight, and he plans to enjoy every second of them. As per usual, he headed straight for the ‘bad’ part of town. He lives in a shitty enough apartment building that it’s not like he has to travel far. He hates this part of the job, but he’d decided long ago that if he was going to suck someone dry he’d have to target people who deserve it. And  _ only _ people who deserve it. 

His strategy for the night is simple: look vulnerable, drunk, and lost, and wait for some unsuspecting lowlife to treat him as prey. Once they attack him he’ll strike, and he can rest easier knowing he’d only killed in self-defense. 

Light’s desirable enough and dresses nice enough that it never takes long.

He hasn’t been there five minutes before he hears something, and as soon as he does he presses his back against the wall and shrinks into the darkness. Listening. He backs himself into a corner. Even if someone were to come through here they wouldn’t see him until he chose to reveal himself. 

He usually likes to get a look at them before they get a chance to get a look at him. It’s not that he’s a picky eater or anything, it’s just that sometimes you can  _ tell  _ someone is going to taste like junk food feels just by looking at them. 

Finally, a boy walks into view. 

He looks about as old as Light had been when he’d been turned, but nothing about him really screams ‘dangerous’ aside from maybe the tattoos. He’s got bright hair, too, artificial, which seems delinquent. Hm. The boy is jittery, for sure. On edge. Light watches him dig out money. 

_ Ah. _ So he’s here to buy drugs. 

He’s one of  _ those _ types of people. He’s small, smaller than Light, and looks...well, exactly like Light’s type. 

An easy target. 

Someone no one will miss anyway. 

He’s pretty enough, too. Maybe even pretty enough to take home for a bit. He could see himself making this one last a bit. 

Light steps into view. 

“Hello?” He puts on his best ‘terrified and confused’ voice, “I had a little too much to drink tonight and I think I got off on the wrong stop. I think I’m a little lost.”

Fidgety as he already is, the boy actually physically jumps a bit when Light speaks. 

Cute.

Light watches him shove the money back in his coat pocket and turn to face him. He pulls a pair of glasses out of the pocket of his jacket and slips them on. 

“Oh,” The boy says in a soothing voice once he regained his composure and got a look at him, “Okay, let me help.” 

It’s a nice voice. Very nice. If Light had actually been lost and drunk it might have even been comforting. The boy tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, and Light notices now that he’s closer exactly how pretty it is. It’s shoulder length. Curly. Dark red. That’s definitely Light’s color. He’ll match the decor of Light’s apartment if Light does decide to bring him home for a bit. 

The boy speaks again, walking closer to Light and extending a hand. “I know how to get anywhere, don’t worry. I can get you home. What’s your name? I’m Angel.” 

_ Jackpot. _

Light doesn’t even have to try with this one. 

"Kira," Light says, stumbling toward Angel a little bit and taking his hand into his own. "My name is Kira."

Shit, this guy smells fantastic. 

Now that’s close enough to get a good look at him, he can’t disguise the smile that creeps onto his face. Light normally kills on the street and leaves the bodies for hunters to find, but there’s something about Angel that tempts him to change his pattern. Light is used to disgusting, slimy, filthy humans with mediocre blood. But Angel? 

Angel looked clean. He smelled great. He'd already walked straight into Light's trap and it would take absolutely nothing to get him to come inside, so Light might just take the opportunity to play with his food a bit before eating it. There’s nothing wrong with that, right?

This kid is already a junkie, and it’s a known fact people with addictive personalities are much more likely to seek out the thrill of a vampire. He might even be able to keep him around as a pet or something, maybe use him as a supply for more than just one night. Of course, he would need to groom him for a bit first. The process might take longer than normal, but it was worth it for what he thought Angel might be able to give him. 

Then again, he’s known vampires in his region who’ve managed to get pets with absolutely no resistance whatsoever. Once Light brings him home he might be welcome to it. 

"Angel is such a beautiful name, but it makes sense for someone so kind. Thank you for helping me. You really are my guardian angel, it seems." He laughs, knowing it sounds like the ramblings of someone drunk, vulnerable, and completely trusting. 

Oh yes, this is definitely going to be fun.

As Angel steps closer, Light can tell the exact moment he smells the alcohol. He physically recoils, then immediately tries to cover it up as if it hadn’t bothered him. So he’s into hard drugs but hates alcohol. Interesting.

Angel smiles at him anyway. 

"I'm no guardian angel but that's nice of you to say. If God wanted to send you an angel, it wouldn't be me. Now. Let's see if we can get you home. I'm glad you didn't run into someone else. Nasty people out here. They'd try and hurt someone like you..." 

Angel squeezes Light’s hand gently in what Light could only assume was an attempt to be reassuring after all that pessimism he just dropped. 

Light wants to laugh. Nasty people out there? Oh, he had no idea. The only kind of person capable of hurting someone like Light is a hunter and Light can spot on site. The only person in danger here is Angel. And even then, Light’s going to take great care of him. 

Light looks down at the hand Angel squeezes and then looks back up at Angel again like some kind of lost puppy. 

“I was really scared when I realized where I was,” Light lied, “I feel so foggy right now. I haven’t ever really drank before, I’m underage for it here actually. Anyone could have found me like this. I’m glad it was you.” 

He takes another step closer to Angel, partly to tease himself for what’s to come later and partly because he just can’t resist. It feels almost impossible to keep his eyes from wandering back toward Angel’s exposed neck. “Mm, you smell so nice. It’s cold. You feel so warm. What did you mean by ‘someone like me’?” 

He isn’t lying. It’s always cold when you’re undead. It’s always cold and empty and lifeless until the moment he has someone else's blood pumping through his veins and he can feel warm and alive and real, if only for just a moment.

He’s trying to take it a bit slow, but he can’t wait to get home. He’ll work Angel on the way there, gaining his trust and seducing him so that when he came home it would be nothing to get him to say yes to sleeping with him or something. Then, he’d get him into Light’s bed, kiss him, tie him up before he even has the chance to complain. That’s not unusual. Light doesn’t look like the kind of person who would be into some weird shit but few people do. Once he’s satisfied Angel won’t get away, he’ll strike, taking it slow until Angel passes out and saving the rest for later. 

He might have to stave off his hunger with another kill if he keeps him alive but it would be worth it to have a treat now and again. 

_ Focus _ . He needs to focus. He’s getting distracted.

Fuck. He’d gotten lost in his thoughts, letting his mind wander into darker places. He felt his teeth retract and hadn’t even realized he’d gotten deep enough into his thoughts for them to come out in the first place. 

He looks at Angel. He didn’t seem to notice, and if he did notice he isn’t acting any differently about it which could imply this is something he wants anyway. Either way, Light needs to be more careful.

Angel keeps talking and it takes Light a second to remember what question Angel was even answering in the first place. 

"You're pretty and alone. That's what I mean. I hope I don't sound too rude." He shrugs apologetically and Light finds it believable enough. "And underage drinking. Recipe for disaster. Not that I can judge." 

He squeezes Light’s hand a little tighter and starts walking in the direction of a place with a bit more light. 

"C'mon, love,” He tells him, “I've got my car not far from here. Can you remember where you live? I'll take you. You shouldn't be alone at this time of night. I couldn't possibly let you run off with some directions. I wouldn't be able to sleep." 

Light wants to roll his eyes. As if this guy was going to sleep anyway. He has bags under his eyes the size of fucking body bags and from what Light saw he never did get the drugs he came here for. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Light slurs. Of course Angel thinks he’s pretty. Light’s drop dead gorgeous. 

Angel’s known him for thirty seconds and already he’s calling him ‘love’ and offering to personally take him home. Damn, this was just too easy. 

“If you wanted to come home with me,” he says, sounding incredibly seductive and absolutely fuckable, “all you had to do was ask. I live a few blocks from here. One stop away, I think, by bus.”

He begins following Angel in the direction of the boy’s car, making quite the show of stumbling a bit and clutching Angel for dear life on the way. 

Such an easy target. It was almost like Angel was born for this. Born to be taken by Light. 

He has to tell himself again to calm down. He’ll have him all to himself soon enough. 

"Mhm..." Angel says, but he seems on edge somehow. Was Light too forward? Did he need to take it a step back? It’d seemed obvious to him this kid was at least gay or something. 

But before Light has a chance to dissect it too much, the worry seems to be gone. When they approach Angel’s car, he smiles. Looks at Light. God, he's proud of his car. "That one's mine. '65 Ford Mustang convertible. She's real pretty, isn't she?" 

He’s introducing it like it’s his child or something. 

It was a nice car, Light could admit to that. If he cared anything about cars at all he might have been impressed, but he knew he should at least pretend to be interested if he really wanted Angel’s attention. 

People who like their cars too much are right up there with drug dealers and muggers on the list of people who deserve to become a vampire snack. It’s obnoxious. Light doesn’t let any annoyance about it show. 

Angel pulls the keys from a pocket inside his jacket and tosses them up in the air. Show off. He has a few key chains. A set of angel wings, a cross, a little switchblade. Hm. Suspicious. Unfortunate, considering. He has to avert his eyes as soon as he sees him. 

The knife is worrying, but then again, he was hanging around a sketchy alley at 2am to buy drugs. He probably stabs people too, even if he is being nice to Light because he’s cute. 

Angel opens the door for him like a gentleman. Light doesn’t even need to touch the handle.

"Shall we?”

“I wish I had a car like this, she’s beautiful.” Light slides into the passenger seat and immediately rests his head against the back of the seat, pretending to be sleepy and weak. He closes his eyes and tells Angel exactly where his apartment is. They’re in too deep for Angel to get suspicious that Light suddenly knows just where he’s supposed to be. 

The apartment is on the third floor. He’ll ask Angel to walk him up and pretend he can’t make it on his own. When Angel gets in the car, Light slides his hand into his again like it’s some kind of habit. 

“So what’s someone like you doing in a place like that?” He askes, “it is dangerous, after all. Or were you looking for a bit of danger?”

Angel can't resist a small laugh, apparently. Probably because even he knows someone like him belongs there in the gutter with everyone else. He deserves it. 

"I was looking for a friend. You're not the one I was expecting, but it'll do. You're much nicer than him anyways." 

Yeah, because your friend is a drug dealer. Criminal scum. 

"I am?" Light asks, even though he knows the answer, "Sorry I smell so awful. I swear I'm never going to drink again. It's just not me. I feel like shit." 

He can feel Angel's grip tightening around Light's hand and if Light moves his hand up just a little bit, just to grab Angel's wrist, he can feel the blood pumping underneath his skin and it's getting hard to resist and he breathes in deeply, wondering what he's going to look like and smell like and taste like writhing underneath him like he was born to be there. 

Angel’s cool demeanor is starting to slip a bit and he starts seeming a bit more nervous, probably because he’s realized he’s been crazy enough to invite a total stranger into his car. He squeezes Light’s hand tighter though like it’s the only thing anchoring him to reality. 

Light rubs his thumb in slow circles around Angel's wrist as he holds his hand. He can’t help it. He wants to get home. How far away is he? 

"I don't have very many friends,” Light continues, after realizing Angel wasn’t going to fill that silence. “Although I guess if you're okay with it I might be able to count you as one now too? Unless you're not. Okay with it, I mean. I haven't known you before but already I feel as though I've missed you. Is that strange? I'm sorry if I sound too strange, or incoherent, or uh...what's the word? I can't...it must be the alcohol. I can't think straight. I want to see you again. After you drop me off, I mean. I don't want this to be our last encounter. I also..." Here goes nothing "...don't want you to leave when you drop me off. Do you think you could stay with me? Just for a bit. Maybe just until I fall asleep? It's kind of a scary neighborhood because it's all I could afford, and I don't know how comfortable I feel being alone if my reasoning is so impeded like this.”

"I can stay." Angel finally whispers. Why is he whispering? Light wishes he knew what he was thinking. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." 

He pulls to a stop in front of Light’s apartment building. Parks the car. He's surprisingly capable with one hand. Angel looks at Light. Light can feel his heart pounding through his wrist. 

"I-... you're drunk and I don't normally do much when people are drunk but can you just-... can you look at me?" 

It’s a nice feeling for Light, knowing that he’s won. 

_ Can you look at me? _

"Of course I can," He says in a gentle voice, seeing how much he seems to be affecting Angel.

Angel is looking at him like he almost wants to be eaten alive, and Light is oh so happy to oblige. How did he get so lucky? He's going to have the night of his life. This guy is seriously troubled. There's something very wrong with him and Light knows it, he definitely knows it, but that only makes it better and easier and weaknesses like that were meant to be exploited. 

He doesn't normally do much when people are drunk? So what, he's too good of a person to take advantage of someone when they don't have the capacity to say no? Light's almost disappointed in that. That’s not at all what Light’s used to and certainly not what he’d signed up for. If that's true, and Angel is actually going to refuse to fuck Light while he's drunk....well then, that spoils Light's plan for multiple reasons. That would make Angel a good person, or at least a decent one, and how could Light sleep at night knowing he's hurting someone innocent? How can he even get Angel into a trap to start with if Angel won't try and sleep with Light? Light can't exactly ask to tie him up for no reason.

No, if Angel is a good person that just strengthens Light's resolve to keep him instead of killing him. It's just more confirmation he made the right choice. A lifetime of being someone's blood-slave-- sorry,  _ pet-- _ was definitely better than death. Light was doing the right thing here. For both of them. 

"Don't worry about me," He says. What approach should he take? If he says he's starting to feel soberer already, he doesn't have a reasonable reason to make Angel stay. He could try and seduce Angel in the morning, but that might only make things more complicated. Light was already going to have to spend the next couple hours pretending to be asleep, he didn't want to spend the first half of the morning trying to stay awake while making sure Angel sticks around that long. Damn him and his fucking moral compass. Light's only option was to try and make him go against his principles. "I'm okay. Yeah, I'm drunk, but I trust you. I'd want this sober, too. Want you, I mean. You don't have to worry about me." 

He'd blush if he had the ability.

Angel puts his keys in the pocket of his jeans and brings a hand up to caress Light’s cheek. His hands are soft. Light hopes he doesn’t notice just how cold he is.

"You're very nice, Kira,” Angel says, “I appreciate you trying to reassure me but you are very drunk and whether or not you want this sober isn't a decision you can make right now. But I'll stay. For you." He still doesn't sound confident enough for Light to give up on thinking he can break him. 

Angel looks like the kind of bitch who needs a distraction and Light’s just about to open his mouth to say something like that when Angel kisses him. Softly.

_ Oh. _

"We can talk about it more inside. Let's get you upstairs, alright?

"Yes, please," Light nods enthusiastically, more than ready to get Angel upstairs with him. They'll certainly talk about something more inside, and Light's going to kiss Angel again if he has anything to say about it. 

It's tempting. It's so, so tempting when he's this close to Angel and his lips are against Light's lips and he can feel his breath and his arms and smell his blood and it's not fair that Angel is kissing him so softly when Light should be ripping him apart right now or sinking his teeth deep into Angel's neck and enjoying every drop of him. 

Angel says he's not going to change his mind about sex with Light, but Angel's said a lot of things and his actions seem to be saying something much, much differently. Light knows what he really wants. Light's very good at changing people's minds, especially when those minds already secretly agree with him. 

He's too sweet. He doesn't deserve someone like Light, like  _ Kira _ happening to him, but Light's certain he's been a good enough boy to deserve someone like Angel. 

He waits for Angel to get out and help him out of the car. As Angel takes his hand and helps him get his balance, Light continues rambling. 

"Thank you for saying you'll stay. It means the world to me. Sometimes I feel so alone, but I'm glad I'm not anymore. Do you ever feel alone? Because you don't need to. Not with me around. Maybe we can be something for each other? I won't always be drunk, you know."

"You'd be surprised how often I find myself alone,” Angel says, as he helps him up three goddamn flights of stairs and stops outside Light’s door. “Maybe we can be something. But that's awful forward thinking for us having just met."  

Forward thinking?  _ Forward thinking _ ? Angel kissed him first, a stranger he met in some dark alley somewhere, and he has the nerve to tell Light he's being forward just because he spoke out loud what he knew Angel was already feeling-- that they had a connection? Bullshit. That's really bullshit. 

"I'm sorry," Light said, which he swears will be the last time he apologizes to this human, "I didn't mean to sound forward or make you uncomfortable, I'm just a little too honest when I'm drunk and I felt from the second we met that we had a connection. I apologize if I misread the--"

Angel interrupts him with a kiss. And unlike before, there was nothing soft or gentle about this. Light’s the one who wants to eat Angel alive but judging by Angel’s sudden change in attitude it’s almost like Angel is the one who wants to devour Light. This time their kiss was everything Light wanted and needed, minus a little bit of blood drinking. But there will be time for that. 

When Angel breaks the kiss he is breathless and looks afraid. Probably of how quickly he’s falling for Light. Light has that effect on people. 

"I'm sorry,” Angel says, “I don't know why I did that."

Angel kissed Light like it was his last night on earth. He says he doesn't know why he did it, but Light knows why. Light knows exactly why. 

"I know why you did that," He turns, slowly backing Angel into his apartment. Once inside, he kicks the door shut and breathes a sigh of relief. Perfect. "It's because you want the exact same thing that I do." 

He's home, and he has no intention of letting Angel walk out that door any time soon. He kisses Angel again, picking up where he'd left off. When the door shuts, Light doesn’t even notice Angel slipping a glove off of his perfect hand. A finger trails up Light’s torso and he shivers.

And then Light’s perfect little daydream comes crashing down around him. 

Angel is wearing silver rings underneath those gloves of his, and before Light can fight back his hands are wrapped right around Light’s throat. 

Light hisses the second the silver touches his skin and all the fight get sucked out of him almost immediately. He feels almost as drunk as he’d been acting, and his knees buckle.

_ No _ . This wasn’t the plan. This was  _ not  _ the plan.

"Are you so sure we want the same things?" A wicked smile spreads across Angel’s face. It’s like a switch flipped. Everything about the sweet persona he’d just become accustomed to was gone. Light had been so busy playing Angel he hadn’t even considered he might be being played as well.  _ Fuck fuck fucking shit. _

"You picked the wrong alley, I'm sorry to say,” Angel continues, as Light gasps for breath and writhes a bit under his grasp, “I really wish you were some poor drunk kid but life's never like that, is it? Life's a bitch and it fucks you over and it leaves you with scars down your face." 

He leaves the silver touching Light’s skin a hell of a lot longer than he needs to before he pulls his hand away.  

Light drops to the floor the second the silver leaves his neck, staring up at Angel. 

No. This can’t be happening. Angel is  _ Light’s _ pet, Light had decided that. Light was going to keep him and eventually Angel would learn to accept it but this? Light inviting a  _ hunter _ into his home? 

"Let's talk buddy,” The hunter says, staring down at him with a menacing smile, “And by talk, I mean I need to figure out how long it's gonna take to cut your head off without my big knife so guess you better sit down and buckle up because it is sure gonna be a long night for you."

Things were definitely not going according to Keikaku.   
  
  
  



	2. Not According to Keikaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light suffers the consequences of biting off a bit more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for caring about our boys! we're very happy people are enjoying our son. enjoy more of our shameless guilty pleasure vampire fiction!

**** Light Yagami isn’t going to beg. He isn’t about to beg for his life to some weak, filthy human. Light should be able to overpower him in strength easily, but Angel is manipulating the elements. He’s cheating. Light is especially susceptible to silver, it completely drained his power away. Angel had gloves on before. Light hadn’t known. He hadn’t seen. 

Oh fuck, Light wasn’t going to have a quick death. Angel seems as though he intends to spend the rest of the night working on sawing off Light’s head and Light wants nothing to do with that. He’s still not sure how he missed the signs so horribly.  

He can’t even look at his enemy properly because now that the hunter was done pretending, he also revealed some big fucking cross around his neck. Light can’t make eye contact anymore. This was shit. 

He was going to have to beg, wasn’t he? 

He begins to fake cry. It’s a trick he’s used a few times and it normally works for him because he’s good at it but he’s never needed it in this context before now and the stakes have never been this high before. 

“Please don’t do this, please, don’t kill me,” He sobs, “I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t. I don’t want to be like this I didn’t asked to be turned I’m just hungry and scared and I haven’t eaten in days and I don’t even want to kill you I wasn’t going to I promise I just don’t know what to do but please please don’t kill me I’ll do anything I promise just please don’t do this.”

And then somehow, shockingly, it works. 

Angel drops his knife. He stands frozen, staring at Light for a bit but not really looking at him. His mind seems to be completely somewhere else. Light’s not sure what this kid has been through to make him react like this to someone crying and begging but he’s just staring off at nothing with an expression of horror and...guilt? 

And then he’s crying and he keeps opening his mouth like he’s trying to say something but nothing is coming out and then he’s hyperventilating too and in a second he’s on his knees as well grasping at his neck with shaky hands like he’s trying to pull something away from it and Light can already see the scratch marks beginning to form on his neck and it almost makes him angry a bit. That’s Light’s neck. Angel doesn’t have any right to damage it. 

After that, all Light can think about is just how fucking crazy he looks. 

Convenient.

The last thing he thought he’d see was Angel falling to the ground next to Light in actual tears, but oh boy is Light thankful for it. He’d thank God if he could, but he can’t, and that’s alright because he was never one for religion anyway. Especially not monotheism. 

He crawls close to Angel, leans in, and picks up where he left off again, kissing him so gently and carefully while letting his own fake tears still fall. 

“Shh, shh, Angel, Angel it’s okay. You don’t have to do this. I’ll forgive you, and we can part ways and pretend this never happened.” Like hell they will. “I don’t kill innocent people. You don’t have to hurt me and we can part ways in peace.”

He’s saying it between kisses and he’s working up the courage to do what he needs to do even if he knows it’s going to hurt like hell but he’s kissing Angel and then he reaches around his neck, slowly pulling the necklace off of him through the pain and tossing it to the side. 

At least now he can look at his enemy in peace and stop the blinding headache from hitting him every time he sees that damn cross. 

Now, how’s he going to incapacitate Angel while they’re both still curled up on the floor crying?

Light’s certainly not going to turn his back on him or leave him unattended. There’s a couch in his apartment and he has rope under it and he can see it but he can’t get to it in any way that’s subtle. 

He looks at Angel again. He’s having a fucking panic attack right in the middle of Light’s apartment. Who is Light kidding? This kid couldn’t stand even if he wanted to. 

“I’ll be right back. I have something that could help you.” Light gets up slowly, then uses his speed to be back with the rope in an instant, then he’s tying it around Angel’s wrists before Angel can fully understand what’s going on.

"What- what are you- what are you doing..." Angel stutters weakly. 

He's still struggling to breathe and Light’s positive knowing his wrists are bound is probably not doing anything for the anxiety. Oh well. It can’t be helped. 

Angel looks up at Light, eyes wide. He's afraid and it's visible and it’s delicious. He’s just a pile of flesh and bones and blood and the fact that he was a hunter once for some reason only makes him more desirable. He’s like a nice human proof of Light’s victory. Definitely worth showing off to his friends.

Angel’s glasses need to be pushed back up because they’re falling off of his face but they seem so foggy and damn from how much Angel’s been crying and it’s not like he really has any reason to need to see anyway so instead of actually helping with them Light takes them off and folds them up and puts them in a pocket that Angel can’t even reach. 

“Shh,” Light says, stroking Angel’s long, beautiful hair. He can’t fucking wait for this. He checks to make sure the ropes are tight enough. They are. He smiles at Angel, no longer feeling any need to pretend. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. You don’t need to worry, you’re mine now.”

He’ll have to do something with Angel’s car. It’s nice, and Light can easily keep it and be happy with it, but he doesn’t know how to drive. He doesn’t want anyone to find it and trace it back. Does this guy have anyone who would miss him? Most hunters don’t. He could probably drive it off a cliff, it’s not like he’d die from it. That might do. 

Angel’s so afraid and it’s beautiful, it’s so beautiful and this is what he fucking gets for trying to kill Light. Threatening to give him a slow, violent, painful death when Light’s never even fucking done anything wrong in his entire life ever. 

He’s starting to get worked up, but it doesn’t matter. It’ll be over soon. 

He wants to taste him now, but it’s never as good when it’s crying or scared because the blood always feels more tainted that way. It makes Light feel guilty even though he has nothing to be guilty for because he was attacked first. Angel is a hunter and he slaughters vampires for funny or hobby or profit so he deserves this. It’s just karma. 

So instead of tasting him right away perhaps, he’ll knock him out instead? Then he can taste him when he wakes, and he’s calm, and he’s fully aware of their new arrangement. Then he won’t be crying anymore and Light won’t feel any need to feel guilty over nothing. 

Can he pick Angel up? He’s strong. Of course he can. He moves Angel to a comfortable chair in the corner of the room and then knocks him the fuck out. 

Karma’s a real bitch, isn’t it Angel? Guardian my ass.

* * *

When Nate wakes up he isn't really sure what's going on or where he is and then it hits him like a brick. Not physically. That's happened before and it hurts a lot more than the realization that you're a moron and got knocked out by a vampire you were supposed to kill.

Lucky for him, the vampire seems to be a massive fucking dumbass. 

He still has his jacket on and- yep. Bingo. Everything inside of it. 

In his professional opinion, all hunters should have a jacket like his. Long, lots of pockets on the inside. It’s really good for hiding knives and silver- essentials for his line of work. He moves his arms awkwardly to actually reach into a pocket and pull out a knife. Perfect. Time to play a game of cut the rope. Not that he actually has time to play the real version of that. He doesn’t even really know what it is.

In a matter of minutes, he's freed himself. He puts the glove he removed back on his hand and retrieves his necklace from the floor as quietly as possible. It holds sentimental value for no reason at all. No reason other than the one who gifted it to him. 

Then there’s the matter of Kira. Killing him would be too easy. He needs to pay for what he just tried to do. Nate can remember the events of the night they met vividly and nobody who fucks with Nate's head that much gets away with just losing theirs. 

It hadn’t taken him long at all for him to figure out Kira was a vampire and the sweet and innocent shit was just an act. It was how they drew people in. Kira had screwed up. Nate saw his teeth. He was already paranoid and he sees everything always and Kira's face was pretty and Nate had been staring and boy if he hadn't been then he would have been fucked. It was a game. It was all a game. But vampires were why he was there to begin with and he'd found one. 

He’d thought it was a pity at the time. Kira seemed like the kind of guy Nate would want to fuck in any other circumstance. Kira was playing with him though, luring him back to his place so he could kill him and that means that Nate had to kill  _ him. _ That’s just how it is. Vampires who want him dead have to die. 

Then he was alone in his car with a vampire. He was alone in his  _ mom's _ car with a vampire. And the worst thing was, he still thought Kira would have made a good boyfriend. Good bone structure. Gorgeous eyes. Good voice. And when Kira grabbed his hand he couldn’t help but grab it back. He needed a reminder that he was still alive. That he was there. He had to focus and not swerve and crash and wake up because it wasn’t a dream and Kira’s hand was the one thing grounding him in reality.    
  
He shouldn’t have needed anything to pull him back in, but the smell of the alcohol was just so much. He can remember it and it chills him to the bone. He hated it. He still hates it.

He wished Kira weren't a fucking monster because he needed to be held but he couldn’t because he had to kill the bad guy, he still has to kill the bad guy because it's his only purpose left in life. If he's not dead he has to be useful. Killing monsters is all he has. 

He hated that he wanted Kira to stop rubbing on his wrist so gently and rip it open instead because what’s the world come to when the hunter wants his prey to hurt him? 

He wishes he’d had impulse control. He’d thought it was good to keep Kira thinking he'd won but he also just wants to be touched. To be loved. To feel anything at all. And he let it get way too far. 

He’d thought it was all working out so well for him. Everything was falling into place and he’d thought he’d had control over the situation and then Kira broke...and so did Nate.

Suddenly, running through his mind and consuming him completely were thoughts of machetes and crying children who weren't human anymore and someone screaming at him to kill the monsters but were the monsters the unwilling victims or were the monsters the men who wanted him to kill a six-year-old because someone decided to turn her? So young and so unfair and he’d watched as their heads hit the ground for his mistake because he was nothing more than a goddamn failure, and now look at him. Kira just wants to live. Angel is supposed want blood and flames and the death of everything Kira is but it was too fucking much for him.

So he’d stood there, frozen. Staring. And then he was crying and he tried to breathe but it hadn’t worked either. He’d thought maybe he must have had tied a noose around his neck because he felt like he was choking and he thought at the time that he might die but there was no rope there because he was just going insane. His hands were shaking and he’d tried to steady them and he’d tried to fix himself but he couldn’t fix himself and he couldn’t breathe and he had felt like he was seven again. Only for a moment.

Then Kira was touching him and kissing him and dragging him back into reality in a way that made Nate want to shove his own head in a blender.

He’d let a vampire get to him but he hadn’t seen one beg for its life like that in so long and he just couldn’t deal with that. For whatever reason he just he couldn’t kill that fucking vampire. 

Then Nate's hands were tied together and that wasn’t good, that was never good. How the fuck had he let that happen? It's his job to not be an idiot and he’d been an idiot and now he was paying the price for that. 

But he’s conscious now. And he has his jacket. And he has his knives. And basically, everything he needs to turn the situation back around to his advantage. 

As soon as he finds Kira sleeping he knows that this is going to be a helluva lot easier than if he were awake. Just some casual kidnapping. He's here for this. Despite the fact that it's midday, he might actually be able to sneak a body into his trunk if he's careful.  And so he does and it's way easier than he expected with the exception of having to move a container or two of gasoline and every weapon he owns into the back of the car where they have the potential to be seen. Not good. He shoves them under the seats instead and he puts the roof of the convertible up. Better safe than sorry. He’s been arrested in way too many states.

He quickly notes that he feels like garbage. He can't remember the last time he ate and now he has to eat because he's not high and he's starving and according to the date on his phone, he was out for somewhere around two days so that's just fucking dandy. His first stop when leaving Kira's apartment is going to be his dealer's place where he’s going to get as much as he can risk affording. Then he's skipping town. He doesn't have that much he has to take from his motel room so it's not hard. This is fine. Everything is fine. He’s got a game plan and he’s got his weapons and he’s got the necklace his mother gave him and her fucking gorgeous car. He loves that car. 

He doesn’t love putting a vampire in the trunk of it, but hey, it’s lined with silver so that’s as good a use as any.

He runs his errands and spends too long with his dealer because Chad’s a little too friendly sometimes, but if Nate lets it slide he gets cheaper coke and that’s what matters. He needs that stuff to function. 

Soon that’s done and he can get back in his car and he can take it far away from here.

Well. Not too far.

There's a cabin out in the middle of nowhere about 300 miles away from here. It used to be his family's and what better place to torture a vampire than in a place that tortures him? By the time Kira wakes up, they'll probably be almost there. Probably. Nate drives fast. 

So that’s what he does, and he listens to Panic! at the Disco while he drives because in all honesty, he is young and despite being the way he is he can always enjoy having Brendon Urie in the background. And there’s enough music by them that it won’t get boring on a four-hour car ride. Hey, maybe it’ll even take his mind off of the man in the trunk of his car. 

_ Is he a man or a monster, Nathaniel? _

Nate turns the music up to drown out his thoughts. They’ve been especially loud lately.


	3. chomp chomp bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gets kidnapped and he's not having a great time.

Light wakes up in pain. Like, lot of pain. A lot. His whole body is sore, and he can barely open his eyes. He feels like he's been paralyzed or something, and everything is numb. What's happening to him? It's so dark and...no...no there's no way that human could have escaped, those knots had been some of Light's best work. He’s been alive for a long time and he’s had forever to practice shit like that so he’d made sure that and practically every inch of Angel’s body had been restrained in it and...and Light couldn't have been that stupid. It’s impossible. Light couldn't have underestimated this bitch to such an extent that he might have actually been able to...to…

Light’s not sure if he wants to scream or hyperventilate. 

He tries to stir, but aside from the pain and weakness that he feels from all sides of his body he also finds that now, in a stunning twist of events, Light’s actually tied up as well. That’s fantastic. He’s either moving or he’s very sick, but it’s probably a combination of both. That points to him being in a trunk more than it does a coffin, but that doesn’t explain at all why he felt like he'd taken a bath in silver unless... _ fucking hell _ , he’d certainly come prepared, hadn’t he? 

This fucking trunk is probably lined with silver. 

He thinks he remembers maybe reading somewhere that you can open a trunk somehow by busting through one of the tail lights or something, but he’s tied up and he probably couldn’t do it even if he weren't tied considering the silver. He feels so powerless. This whole situation is so incredibly unfair. 

There’s something wrong with his mind, too, it’s all foggy and even though he knows he knows how to get out of this because he'd studied how to get out of hunter situations when he'd first been turned he can’t think of a goddamn thing and maybe if he screams-- but no, no then Angel would definitely hear him and this wasn't supposed to happen and Light shouldn't have waited until Angel woke up he should have tasted him while he had the chance because now he doesn't know if he'll get that chance again and he's going to scream and then car stops. 

Have they reached some sort of destination? Did he get pulled over or something? Maybe there was a cop, it certainly feels like Angel is speeding. He starts yelling, just in case, even though he doesn’t have the energy to bang on anything or make too much more noise than that. 

He's going to get out of this, and he's going to claim Angel and make him his if it's the last fucking thing he does. There's no way in hell he's going to let himself get slowly tortured to death.

Finally, the trunk opens and Light gets to be face to face with Angel again, both of them conscious for the first time since Light brought him home. Awesome. He looks up at Angel, but there’s still a bit of daylight out (which is the only reason Light was even asleep in the first place) so he shrinks back a bit into the darkness of the trunk. 

And then Angel opens his mouth and says probably the shittest thing he could have thought of to say, throwing the last thing Light had said to him right back into Light’s face. 

"I'm yours now, am I? That's a pretty funny way of looking at the situation. But nevermind that. Out you go." 

He really, really didn’t like being reminded of the last thing he said to Angel before knocking him out. Angel was mocking him. He was turning it around on him and reminding him of his failure and this isn’t right, Light should own him, it’s what he deserves, Angel was supposed to be  _ his _ pet. 

He drags Light out of the trunk and actually  _ carries  _ him inside. They’re in the middle of fucking nowhere. He should have expected that, he supposed that’s what people do when they kidnap other people, but he still doesn’t like it. Another thing he doesn’t like? Angel manhandling him and dragging him through the fucking sunlight knowing he’s too weak from the silver to move for himself. He hadn’t even realized Angel was that strong. 

Lucky for Light, at the very least there's a lot of trees and the sun's not very high in the sky so all things considered it isn’t as bad as it could be. It's almost dark. Almost. 

Angel unceremoniously dumped him on the floor of the cabin, which isn’t fair at all considering Light had at least had the decency to dump Angel in a comfortable chair after abducting him. 

He looks around him. No windows, which means no sunlight. At least there’s that. The doorknob...is probably silver, which makes sense. Does everything this guy owned have to be made of silver? Really?

"You're a real piece of work,” Angel says, looking down at Light. “I bought it, you know. Your act. Anyone else and you might have lived. I mean, you do still get to live a bit longer but like- like you know. Uh…”

Angel trails off, pulling out his phone and typing something into it. Light wants to comment on exactly how rude it is to be on your phone when you have company over but now definitely doesn’t seem like the time. 

And yeah, Light would have kept up the act if he’d known there was any way Angel was getting out of those restraints, but he didn’t think he had to be honest with someone whose only purpose was about to be living to serve and worship Light. 

Angel scrolls for a minute longer before he scowls, then mutters "Google you’re real fucking useless. How the fuck am I supposed to know how kidnapping works if you don't tell me; it's not like I've done this before..." 

He sticks his phone back into his trenchcoat somewhere. Maybe he’s got a pocket in there?

Wait, did Angel just google how kidnapping works? Did Light really get kidnapped by someone who’s this much of an amateur? 

"So I'm gonna like. Ungag you. I guess." And he does. "And then you're going to tell me why I'm still alive. What was the purpose of keeping me tied up in your apartment for two days."

Light resists the urge to immediately start yelling at him the second he’s finally ungagged. He wanted to stay quiet just to piss off his kidnapper. Would Angel kill him if Light didn’t immediately tell him what he wanted to know? What’s his strategy going to be here? What kind of information is he even looking for? 

Angel...seems like the kind of person who might take the news that Light had been planning to keep him alive worse than if Light just told him he had been planning on killing him quickly. He’d thought there could have been a chance that he would be into something like that, but apparently, he’d been wrong. 

Very, very wrong. 

“The plan was never to kill you.” He gives in and starts talking anyway. “I told you, I’m not a bad person. I was never going to kill you so you shouldn’t kill me, either. I didn’t even touch you while you were knocked out. I’m the good guy here.”

"Not doing something to me while I was unconscious doesn't magically make you a great guy,” Angel shoots back,  “It means you know how to not act like a douche. Congrats. You've achieved the basic standards."

Light rolls his eyes. Angel is obviously misunderstanding his main point here.

After what seems to be some kind of moment of deliberation, Angel decides to pick Light up again, much more carefully this time, before setting him down on the couch.

“Can you stop manhandling me?” Light snips, pissed off even if he knows Angel’s just trying to help him be more comfortable. He just doesn’t appreciate being picked up. He’s not a kid. He’s not some...some weak thing. He’s a vampire. He’s super-human. He’s a step up on the evolutionary ladder with very few weaknesses. 

Weaknesses that this bitch happens to know like the back of his hand and has been trained in exploiting. 

Angel sits next to him but takes off his glasses first, probably because he’d rather be blind than look at Light and face the injustice of what he’s doing. 

"So you don't want to kill me,” Angel says, “Fine. I guess I don't want to kill you then. I don't kill every vampire I come across, as much as you might not believe. But that does bring out the question- why did you approach me at all?  If you don't want to kill me then you want something else and I want to know what it is. I mean really. I don't get it." 

Angel pulls his knees to his chest and rests his chin on them.

What the hell? Is this guy really that fucking dense that he doesn’t know what Light is hinting at? No, Light wasn’t going to kill him but there’s more than just the two options of killing someone or leaving them alone. 

He doesn’t mean to roll his eyes again. He really doesn’t. He just can’t help it. 

Shit, he’s really going to have to spell it out for him, isn’t he? 

“I was waiting for you to wake up,” Light explains, trying to keep his voice steady and positive as if suggesting something more mutually beneficial than it would have been, “Because I’ve found that it tastes better when you’re less afraid. I didn’t want to kill you, because I thought you would be of more use to me alive. To make you last.”

No, that doesn’t sound right. That came off creepier than he meant it. 

“That wasn’t the right way to phrase it. I mean just that you’re my type, and it would have been nice to keep you around as a….uh...”  _ don’t say blood slave don’t say blood slave,  _ “Pet.” 

That doesn’t feel much better. 

“Now please let me go.”

Angel doesn’t look like he wants to let Light go after that which, granted, is fair. 

In fact, he seems surprised. As if he hadn’t realized he’s one of the most beautiful pieces of meat Light has ever seen. As if he hadn’t known he was exactly the kind of person someone like Light would want to sink his teeth into. 

Of course he didn’t want to let Light go. He’d gone through all that trouble to kidnap him in the first place. So he was just going to keep Light here indefinitely? To torture him? If he’s not going to kill him and he’s not going to let him go that seems to be the only option left. 

He stands and he takes off his coat, draping it on a nearby chair. After a moment of thought, he takes off his necklace too, even though it hadn’t even been visible to Light when he’d just had it on. 

He’s tempting Light, teasing him by slowly stripping off his coat and showing off his collarbones and neck as if he doesn’t know exactly what it’s going to do to Light. Light struggles against his restraints, but he’s still too weak from the car ride for his strength to do any fucking good and he can feel his fangs start to come out and his eyes flash and he hadn’t thought he was hungry until now but seeing Angel like this makes him fucking starving. 

_ Fuck _ .

“I’m nobody’s  _ pet. _ ” Angel says.

Then Angel sits back down, facing Light this time, and Light can’t tell what the hell kind of game he’s playing at here. He’s quiet for too long.

"But… I don't want to let you go," He whispers finally. Something in his voice sounds off.

Angel pulls out a silver blade from his keys, and Light flinches away from it.  _ Please. No more silver _ . He’s so tired of silver. 

This is where the torture is going to happen, right? Does he just want to see how much he can hurt Light without killing him? He’s heard about hunters that do that kind of thing. He has Light here where no one can ever find him and Light is never going to die unless Angel cuts off his head and burns his body which he’s already said he isn’t going to do so theoretically he can just keep stabbing Light with that knife of his and Light won’t die. 

Angel is going to stab Light with it and it’s going to take longer to heal and Light doesn’t want to bleed he wants Angel to bleed and....and then Angel is cutting him loose and Angel is climbing into his lap and Angel is kissing him and Light is completely still, unsure of how to even react. It takes a few seconds for him to realize this isn’t a trap, and he starts to kiss back. 

Light was right about him. Angel is offering himself to him.

Light began to kiss slowly down Angel’s neck, taking his time to make sure it felt good for him. He wanted Angel to enjoy the experience, at least until he didn’t anymore. He brushed Angel’s hair out of the way, licking and nibbling that spot on Angel’s neck that he knew would taste delicious. He could feel his pulse, faster than normal, and he didn’t know why Angel was doing this. He couldn’t figure it out. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was some kind of a trap but hell Angel feels so good pressed against him like this and smells so wonderful and Light’s been waiting for this for so long. 

“This might hurt a bit,” he whispers into Angel’s ear. He’s going to drink Angel’s blood regardless, but he wants it to at least look like he gave him some kind of warning. 

He sinks his teeth into that spot on Angel’s neck and starts drinking. 

It tastes even better than Light could have imagined.

Angel makes a filthy, delicious noise when Light bites him and it's almost more than he can take. He knew it. He knew Angel wanted exactly this, and he wasn't wrong, and he hadn't misjudged, so why couldn't they have done this back at Light's place like he'd wanted? This was so much better than the eternal torture he'd been expecting and he can feel his hunger fading away as everything disappeared except him and his prey. 

He doesn't really understand how some humans like this. When Light got bit, before he was turned, having every drop of his blood sucked from his body as he was horrifically murdered by a blood-sucking monster seemed like the opposite of a turn-on. Still, to each his own it seemed, and if Angel likes the pain and the fear and the weakness then who is Light to stop him from indulging?

He knows he needs to stop soon. He knows if he doesn't pull away from Angel soon he's going to accidentally kill him and ruin the whole thing. 

But isn't that the fucking point? Light can kill him and run. Find his way home. Keep on living like none of this had ever happened. 

But if he kills Angel here, like this, he can never have this moment again. This is what he was hoping for when he'd first approached him, this moment right here, and if he could hold onto this moment forever and experience it again and again every time that hunger pricks at him, he could be happy. 

It's a fine line and there are so many different ways it can go horribly wrong, but he has his teeth in Angel's neck and he holds all of the power and no matter what he does Angel can't do a fucking thing right now because Light can rip his throat out before he even has the chance to scream but he's completely untied right now and if he can just drink from Angel until he passes out, ignoring any of the cries and struggling that inevitably happen when the victim starts to feel themselves fading away, he can turn the tables again and find a way out of here while Angel's passed out. He can take Angel with him, and make sure he can't escape next time. 

He can feel Angel getting weaker and weaker from on top of him and he can feel himself getting stronger and stronger and closer and closer to getting back his full strength. Surpassing it, even. He imagines going all the way with this, ripping out his throat and draining him dry and getting every single drop of blood he wants and leaving Angel as nothing but a corpse on the floor as punishment for the sin of daring to attempt to capture Light. He wants to kill this guy so bad but if he kills him he loses his new favorite food so he’s going to have to stop soon, he’s going to have to stop when Angel’s unconscious and he doesn’t want to and he doesn’t know if he even has the will power or the self-control to stop and holy shit does this guy have endurance because he should almost definitely be down for the count by now and he’s just so perfect.

He wants to say something. He wants to whisper dirty, horrible things in Angel’s ear or give him sweet praises and reassurances that he’s doing beautifully and that he was born for this, he was born for just this. If he does that, though, he’d have to dislodge his teeth from Angel’s neck and there’s no way he’s doing that until he absolutely has to. 

Light feels on top of the world.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for their kind comments! I'm excited people are excited for this story because we definitely didn't think people were going to read it.


	4. Kinky I Guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those of you reading vampire fics for the blood drinking will hopefully be content. for the rest of you...sorry?  
> oh also a heavy trigger warning that this chapter features suicidal thoughts

Kira wasn't lying. Getting bit does hurt and Nate likes it. He likes it, and the sound that escapes his lips when Kira sinks his teeth into his neck gives that away. He didn't mean to do it but he's never done this before and he didn't expect that to happen and god he's embarrassed and he can feel his face flushing and he hates that he's like this. He hates that he likes being hurt sometimes because it makes him weak and he swore to himself he'd never be weak again. God. Why can't he just enjoy something for once?

_ Because you're sick for enjoying it. You're supposed to kill these things! You've been trained to do it since before you could read and now you're letting one drink from you because you're so pathetic and desperate to feel something that you're willing to go against everything moral and sane. You're disgusting. You're just as bad as them. You could kill him right here and now but you won't because this turns you on you fucking filthy little wretch. Why don't you just sign your soul over or some shit? You've seen that kink shit in places before and you've seen all those slaves the vampires keep and now you're going to become one just because you like how this feels. You're a monster. A disgrace. What would your mother think? _

Nate shoves his 'thoughts' away and he closes his eyes. He feels like he's being watched and it pains him to say that, somehow, it makes it better. Red face, shaky breaths, pounding heart. He almost wishes Kira would hurt him more. Wants him to rip his throat out with those teeth of his and smile down at Nate as the world around him fades away. Imagining his own death is a common thing and he prays for the day he lets it happen. 

For now he has this. His experiment, just to fucking see what would happen. Despite what the drugs do for him, this is better. This makes him feel and it's so much better. Kira makes him feel better than killing things does and that's saying something because he really thought he got off on that but no this is...  he doesn't know how to describe it. And not that he gets off on killing vampires or anything, but he does like it. Just not as much as this.

_ You're a despicable, disappointment, waste of a good human. Although we’re not sure if you were ever good to begin with. _

At least he's being despicable and enjoying himself for once. Kira feels like his match, like the person he's been waiting for to fill the dirty broken cracks of his heart and connect all the pieces. He can't let Kira go now. Not after this. He can't  _ not _ do this again. He feels alive. He feels like he's here. When Kira touches him the world is different and when Kira bit him the world was bliss. Maybe it’s because nobody ever touches him and he doesn’t know what that feels like, but it’s not on his mind. All he can think about is the way Kira’s hands feel on his body.

Then Kira pulls his hair. Only a little, but it’s enough.

_ "Fuck."  _

His voice was barely above a whisper but god did he moan. Fuck Kira and his stupid hair pulling, they aren't even kissing or fucking and he's still going to do shit like that. That's not fair.  That's not  _ fair _ .

But it feels so fucking good. He keeps his hair long for a reason and it's not for fashion. Everyone he gets in bed with pulls his hair and it's goddamn incredible.  But it’s not fair for Kira to do that. Not if he's only going to do it once.

"Do it again. Harder." He commands in a voice that's too quiet to truly sound powerful. 

He feels a little light-headed but feeling light-headed from blood loss is nothing new and he can deal with this. He’s never let a vampire do this before but he’s gotten stabbed and shot more than once so he knows his limit. He knows when Kira needs to stop and that isn't right now so right now he just wants Kira to pull his fucking hair and finish drinking his blood so that they can kiss again and Nate can tell Kira how pretty he is and really mean it because they're friends now right? They don't want to kill each other. Nate can't let Kira leave because he can't lose him but maybe he doesn't have to worry about that, maybe Kira will stay because maybe he actually likes Nate. Wouldn't that be something different?

He wishes everything were really different. He wishes his past didn't exist so he wouldn't be stuck dealing with it every day of his life and he wishes he weren't a fucking hunter so he didn't feel like trash for loving what Kira was doing to him and being fine with it happening again. Nate lets his mind go wild with possibilities for the future. There's always death, romantic as ever. But he's afraid of it. Sometimes. So he goes to the next best option where he's able to relinquish control for once and let Kira wrap his hands around his neck and choke him and fuck him while making sure he can't breathe. Strangling him within an inch of his life. He really wishes Kira would. Out of everyone he’s ever met, he wants Kira to kill him the most.

He's dizzy now and he can tell because he's thinking about things that aren't happening and that he won't ever let happen but he can't bring himself to stop Kira yet so he just gives himself to him instead. This is a better high than crystal fucking meth.

Of course Kira pulls his hair again. Of course he runs his fingers through it, yanking it harder and probably giving himself even fuller access and a better angle to Nate’s neck.

Nate thinks he could just stay like this until the world disappears.  He'd like to just be able to melt into Kira's arms and let him drink until there was nothing left because it would be so easy and then he wouldn't have to be alive anymore. He could be at least a little happy before he died. This feels good and Kira knows it does and god he's good at what he does and fucking hell why can't being with humans be like this. Why does Kira have to be so much fucking better than everyone? 

It doesn't even matter. Nate's beyond caring. Beyond thinking. The world around him is fading and he's too caught up in the moment to pay attention to the fact that he's losing it.

_ He's not going to stop. He's going to eat you alive. That wasn't a part of the deal kid. Put him in his place. _

This time the voice isn't inside Nate's head. It's a faint whispering in his ear and it brings him back down from whatever this is and he realizes that it's right. 

"Kira," he says, quieter than he means to because he can't get that much louder. "Kira you have to stop now."

But Kira won't and now Nate knows he won't and that scares the hell out of him because he had control of this he had control and now it's gone and he can't let that happen. He can't lose control. He's in charge and he's on top and he won't be weak. He can't.

_ You’re already weak. You were weak from the moment you decided to spare his miserable little life and you know that. _

Is it just Nate or are his thoughts getting a lot louder and a lot meaner? And… a lot further away from inside his head.

Nate is growing weaker and weaker and if he doesn’t stop Kira he’ll end up unconscious.

That’s what he wants right? For everything to fade to black in a moment of bliss, for the world to go away forever?

_ You’d be a coward and your father didn’t raise one of those. _

Maybe his dad didn’t raise a coward but he did raise a kid who wants to die.

So why is he panicking? Why is he pulling his gloves off again and wrapping his hands around Kira’s throat and squeezing?

He knows it’ll save his life, it always does. He’s wearing silver. He’s always wearing silver. 

But he doesn’t know why he isn’t letting himself die. 

And Kira? 

Kira makes a fucking sex noise. It’s low, and deep, with any breath he has left. And yeah, Nate hears it. It surprises him a little but it doesn't stop him from what he's doing. He doesn't stop until he's on top of Kira completely and he realizes that he's actually trying to strangle him. Shit. 

He pulls his hands away and forces himself off Kira. It's not easy. He can barely move and he's surprised he had the strength to do what he did there. Whatever it was is gone now and keeping his eyes open is all he can focus on.  He leans against the couch cushions and holds one hand over the spot on his neck where Kira bit. He's tired and he's scared and it's visible. Christ, he still hasn't eaten in how many days? How he's even conscious is astounding.

"I told- tol- I told you to- to stop." He stutters. He hates doing that. How hard is it to just say the damn sentence?

Nate's mad at himself now too. He was so close. He was so close to not having to be alive anymore and every time he almost dies he panics and he forces himself to stay alive and he's so fucking sick of it. He just wants out and he won't let himself. He keeps screwing up his chances and that one was perfect because he wouldn't have even been upset when he died.

Maybe his dad did raise a coward after all.

_ You're absolutely right. You're still alive and now you're stuck dealing with yourself and your vampire fetish. You like him and you're going to keep him around just so he can do that to you again because you're pathetic and weak and you need the high to cope but just think what daddy would say. Fucking incredible. You fucking go you funky little waste of human space. Fucking go and drown yourself in the lake out back. Hang yourself from one of the 40 million trees. Put a fucking bullet in your head. All such good options aren't they? _

The voice is still coming from somewhere that isn't Nate's head and he doesn't like it. Someone else is here someone has to be but he looks around, eyes wide and full of terror and he can't find anything. 

Are ghosts real? Vampires are so why not? But if it's a ghost how come Kira isn't saying anything about it? Can he hear it too? Why does the ghost sound like the thoughts he's had for the past 6 years?

Kira is gasping for air, and his hands are on his throat where the silver had been touching his skin. He’s obviously not having a good time but he shouldn’t have done what he did and Nate had lost so much blood and he really shouldn’t be conscious at all and if he hadn’t had silver around Kira’s throat Kira could have easily killed him right then and there.

Which is what he thought he wanted.

Kira still obviously couldn’t move. It would probably be at least another minute before he would even have the strength to stand up again. 

"How could you have expected me to stop?" Kira rasped out, his voice still rough from being nearly choked to death, "You were born for this. You love it. You love what I can do to you and I'm the only one who can give it to you. Don't act like you weren't begging for me. Let me go. We'll go back to my lair. You can have a new life with me, and you'll never have to worry about anything again. I'll take care of you, and we can do this all the time." 

Lair? That’s bullshit. Kira’s delusional. It’s not a lair it’s a shitty one bedroom apartment with gaudy decor and poor air conditioning. Nate’s seen lairs. That’s not a lair. 

"Just take off your silver,” Kira continues, because apparently even after being choked he never knows how to shut the hell up. “I was never going to kill you. You're too perfect for me to ever give you up."

Kira is saying a lot and Nate isn't sure how much of it he actually likes. And what he does like, he shouldn’t.

Kira thinks he knows him, thinks he knows what he wants. He's wrong, he's fucking wrong. Nate was born to kill vampires, not fuck them. Not belong to them not love getting the blood drained from his body and it's not his fault it's like a drug and it's not his fault he wants to die literally every day of his life, he can't help that. 

He's not going to take off his rings. He hasn't taken them off since he got them and he won't ever until they don't fit and he has to get new ones. Kira can't make him take off his rings unless he fucking does it himself and he doubts he fucking will. Fuck him. Fuck him and his stupid demands. 

_ That's right. Get angry. Anger fuels you. _

_ He thinks I'm perfect though. Nobody's ever said that before. Nobody thinks I'm perfect for anything. Nobody. _

_ He thinks you're perfect for being used. And, you are, to be fair but are you gonna let him say that? Only I can say that. So go on. Do what we need to do. _

Nate feels like he's being pulled to stand and he does. It's not easy to stay that way. He narrows his eyes at Kira and goes over to his coat, pulling something out of the pocket and shoving it into his own. Then, stumbling and with a sick grin he grabs Kira by the wrist. He make sure he's got silver touching skin. 

“What did I say about manhandling me?” Kira groans.

Nate does not let go. Instead he pulls Kira down a hallway and into a bedroom. He shoves him on a bed. 

_ Kinky. _

Nate climbs on top of Kira before he can protest and as it would turn out, the thing he took from his jacket was a pair of handcuffs. A pair of silver handcuffs that are now clipped around Kira's wrists and attaching him to the bed. Nate smiles.

“No!” Kira screams thrashing around a little bit. “Let me go, get that off of me!”

"Fuck you. I don't need a goddamn thing from- from you."

Nate doesn't know how he's still awake. He can hardly see. This is bad even for not wearing his glasses. He moves off of Kira just to try and sit normally for a minute and get his bearings and the next thing he knows the world around him is black and his head hits the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. this chapter is a whole lot to unpack. just. yeah.


	5. Kinkier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate takes some control back and Light kind of likes it.

Light had spoken with a soft, kind voice and he thought he’d made his offer sound really great, actually. Not great enough, apparently, since Angel was pissed off again. Pissed off enough to drag Light around the house like he’s some kind of a fucking ragdoll. 

He followed wherever Angel led him, of course, because every single thing in this house is made of silver and now every time Angel touched him it was like he was drunk and sick and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.  It’s not fair to give vampires super strength and eternal life and regeneration and super speed if it can all get taken away that easily by the touch of a single metal. 

Light wants to go back in time and brutally slaughter whatever hunter realized what silver could do to him. 

Angel had thrown him on the bed and crawled on top of him, more mixed signals, and for a second Light thought maybe they were going to pick up where they left off, or maybe even go in another direction entirely. Then Angel pulled out handcuffs and Light felt a flutter of something somewhere which he quickly repressed and he knew before Angel even tried to put them on him that they were going to be silver.

They were.

He’d screamed, but of course Angel hadn’t listened. Light was handcuffed to a bed. With silver handcuffs. Forced to be completely submissive. 

_ Oh. Oh no. _

Angel said something bitchy to him but he wasn’t listening because he’d been thinking in very great detail about his situation and he was so surprised by what was going on and even more than that, surprised by his reaction to it, that he hadn’t end up saying anything, and then it was too late, and Angel was unconscious. 

So now he’s asleep. Now, when it doesn’t do Light any fucking good. 

It’s no use trying to struggle since he already knows how that’s going to play out. Angel put on the handcuffs too tight and they’re gripping his wrist and he can feel the silver digging into him and he feels like he’s been drugged or something. He lays down, turning to stare at Angel. His neck is still exposed, and Light can still see where his teeth had punctured skin. Light is so close to him, but he’s just barely out of reach. This whole situation feels cruel, even for a hunter. 

_ I want to eat you alive. _

It’s a long night, and Light can’t sleep through it. 

He can’t stop thinking about him drinking from Angel and Angel’s hand wrapping around his throat and that fucking  _ noise _ he made. He’s completely mortified. It was horrifying and disgusting because no part of Light is supposed to feel like  _ that  _ when getting choked by a human and it was a pathetic sound and he knew that no matter how weak and distant Angel had been there was no way he hadn’t heard it. He’d wanted to disappear and he’d wanted to consume Angel and he hadn’t wanted Angel to stop because it wasn’t like Light could die anyway.

He couldn’t understand why Angel had changed his tune  _ again  _ so quickly anyway. Angel invented mixed signals. Never in his life had Light experienced someone so indecisive. Did he want Light to suck his blood or not? Did he want Light to dominate and own him or not? One second he's moaning as Light drinks from his neck and the next moment he's killing Light over and over and over again like he's mad or something. The fuck? 

And the worst part was that afterward...a little part of him wanted Angel to lose control again, to choke Light again, to tie him up and wrap him in silver so Light had no choice but to be compliant and submissive and could pretend it was against his will so he wasn’t doing anything wrong by getting it. He doesn’t know where the thoughts came from, and they disgusted him, and he’d never want to be submissive to a human especially not one this weak and whiny and pathetic and  _ fuck _ what is happening to him? 

He takes those thoughts and imagines locking them in the coffin that he’ll never use and burying them deep into the earth where he’ll never pull them out again. He can’t let that side of him show. He can’t.

But there isn’t a lot else he has to think about while Angel’s taking his cat-nap. 

So instead, Light stares at Angel, planning his perfect death, for four hours. Four. If being handcuffed to a bed seemed fun at first (it wasn't, really) it was a lot less fun after four hours. He’s drained. He feels sluggish. It's probably dramatic to say he’s in agony, considering he'd certainly been in a whole lot worse pain than this, but it’s at least inconvenient and that’s bad enough for him. 

The second he notices Angel is awake, he starts thrashing around again and yanking on the chain. Expectation doesn't line up with reality and it actually just ends up looking like he's gently stirring. 

Angel sits up and presses a palm to his forehead. "Y'know. You could have told me that blood loss is a pain in the ass. Then again, you wouldn't know a lot about that huh. Or would you?" 

"You're not funny," He says to Angel about his little comment. "You're a fucking idiot. Of course I know what blood loss feels like. I've been drained of a lot more blood than you have. I wasn't born this way." 

Angel slides out of the bed too fast and grips the post to keep himself upright. Light hopes he falls. He doesn’t. 

"You stay right there." He smiles. He's a fucking bitch. "I'll be right back."

Angel is leaving, and he has the nerve to say 'stay right there' as if Light has any fucking choice. "Don't you dare leave me in here!" He calls after Angel, "Do you know how uncomfortable this is for this long? It's not funny. You put these on too tight." He hopes Angel can hear him from the next room.

When Angel comes back in, he seems like he was wearing a whole lot less. He has some smug look on his face, and Light knows he has to be cold. He’s just dressing like that to spite him. Or to show off.  _ More _ mixed signals. 

"You look real cute like that, y'know,” Angel says,  “It almost makes me less angry."

Light already feels his fangs beginning to come out at the sight of him, his body calling out for more blood after hours of exposure to silver. If he can get unchained, and if he can manage to not touch silver for long enough, he might finally be able to get some of the strength back that he got last night.

And then he has the nerve to call Light cute? He looks ‘cute’ chained to a bed? It’s so incredibly condescending for a human like Angel to call a vampire like Light ‘cute’ as if Light isn’t a superior being far more powerful than Angel could ever even dream of being. 

When Angel reenters the room, Light spits in his direction. He can’t help it. He’s pissed.

Angel sets some energy drink down on a dresser and moves over to the bed. He climbs onto Light again. He's wearing his gloves now at least. He must have put them on while in the other room. He has the same look Light gets on his face right before he plays with his food. 

"Aw. Are you mad? That's adorable." Angel leans down and brushes his lips against Kira's, fingers trailing up his chest. Light’s breath hitches in his throat. This isn’t right. 

No one talks to Light like that. 

No one. 

"I'm not adorable, I'm dangerous. I could kill you in a heartbeat if I wanted to, and I  _ know _ you secretly want me to. There's only one way any of this ends unless you agree to come with me and that's with you dead on the ground and me with..." Light trails off. He feels like he started out strong and intimidating, but then Angel climbs on top of him again which Light really likes and starts trailing his fingers up Light's chest which Light really really likes and by the time Angel's lips brush against his he can't even really remember the point that he was trying to make. 

"Now, I liked the sound that came out of your mouth earlier,” Angel says, “When I strangled you just a little? Or a lot I guess. So, since you've got the cuffs I'm gonna try and make this a little better and I put my gloves on for you but I really really wanna see if I can get more out of you.  You had your fun with me and now it's my turn. Got it?"

Angel is going to choke him again and he knows Angel is just looking for a reaction so no matter what happens Light isn't going to give him one, and he’ll just see how much Angel likes  _ that _ . Strangling Light to death over and over again would get old if Light didn't react, right?

He didn't want Angel to strangle him again because of  _ course _ Light remembers the sound that came out of his mouth earlier. He can’t fucking forget it. He's been replaying it over and over again in his head for hours and if he could blush he knew he would be bright red right now. 

All determination to keep his dignity flies out of the nonexistent windows though when Angel's hands wrap around Light's throat again,  _ without _ the silver this time, and Light doesn’t have the power to fight back. So he makes that noise again. The one that Angel likes so much. 

Weak, weak,  _ weak _ , what's  _ wrong _ with him?

Light doesn’t have the capacity to experience any more thought than that because he can feel his brain shutting off from lack of oxygen. Angel is kissing him again, which makes it all better than before, and it's not like Light is going to die from this. So he just sort of...lets it happen. He gives Angel what he wants, and makes every sound he wants to whenever he has the opportunity to do it. He can take time to try and regain his dignity later. For now, he makes it very  _ clear _ what he likes any time he has the capacity. 

Angel is going to suffer for this someday.

He lets go of Light’s throat and he presses a kiss to it. 

"You're beautiful." Angel whispers. "You're beautiful and incredible and you're being such a good boy... I'm gonna reward you for it, okay? And maybe I'll let you bite me later if you're  _ really _ good." His voice is soft and he's whispering right in Light’s ear and then he's kissing him again.

Light knows being called a good boy is objectively condescending and a big part of him hates it because he’s not a fucking child...but for some reason it turns him on even more, because  _ yes  _ he's beautiful and he's incredible and damn right he's a good boy and he feels like it's been years since he's been praised like that by someone who means it, someone who's seen Light as he is and  _ fuck fuck fuck _ everything about this is right. Everything about this is good. 

Angel is trailing kisses down Light’s torso and then he’s going further and further down and before Light knows it his pants are gone and Angel’s not talking anymore because he’s putting his mouth to  _ much _ better use. 

If Light does nothing but this for the rest of his life he thinks he might be happy, especially if he bites Angel again as part of the deal as well, and he'll excuse that Angel said words like ‘maybe’ and ‘let you’ because it might be best if Angel just thinks he has the power here, it’ll make Angel feel more at ease with him, and so Light can afford to follow instructions like a good boy and let Angel think he's in charge. 

He doesn't think he's been this expressive or vocal since he was human and he hasn't enjoyed anything this much in years and he wants to see Angel die and he wants Angel to suffer but more than anything he just wants Angel like this forever and so he can't kill him and he can't escape, not without Angel, because if he's found someone like this how could he ever be expected to give it up? He doesn't even mind that much that he's chained to the headboard. At least not right now. 

Later, when all of this is over, he'll hate himself for this and pretend he's not enjoying any of this as much as he is and he'll say horrible things to Angel and try and regain some semblance of control, but for now, he's just having a real good fucking time. 

"Please," He says between gasps and moans, "Please, call me Light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhhhh yeah thanks for reading, we're getting back on the plot train soon!


	6. Hallowed Be Thy Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identities are revealed and rules are established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i forgot about this but we're back now thanks for stickin' with us

Angel waits until Light’s finished and has his pants back on before he even has the decency to acknowledge Light’s name drop, despite the fact that Light had assumed the reveal of his identity might be somewhat climactic. Angel obviously didn’t think so, but very shortly after he’d made sure Light was dressed again he was already back on top of him. 

Apparently, Angel really likes sitting on him. 

"Funny name, Light, but I like it. Suits you. Better than Kira. N' you know, I wasn't even lying about not being an angel when we met." He kisses Light's cheek. "Name's Nate." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Nate Angelus. Pleasure to not be lying."

Light's a mess. Light's a really, really big mess. 

He just got a blowjob from _Nate Angelus_ and...and...fuck. He can't think right now. That's the problem with sex, really, is that between that and the silver still wrapped around his wrist and Angel sitting on top of him and getting choked he really doesn't have half the mind he normally has. He's a genius. He's a genius, and he's good at what he does, and he shouldn't have been so distracted that he didn't even make the connection that Angel might be short for something and oh.  _ Oh.  _

He's never getting out of this house, is he? 

Nate Angelus is probably the most ruthless fucking hunter in the northwest. Literally every single vampire knows his name and Light...Light feels like an idiot for not realizing. He’s younger than Light had expected him to be. Like, a lot younger. The stories he hears about Nate sound like they should belong to someone different. Almost every vamp he knows has some kind of story connected to him. Or knows someone who’s been hurt by him. 

Even Light's lost a friend to him. 

He doesn't mean to look afraid, and he hopes he doesn't. Light also has a reputation worth fearing, he thinks, but Nate didn't even blink at his name which kind of makes him a little angry (and a lot disgruntled) but he also can't be that mad at Angel after that. 

No. No, not Angel, Nate. Nate's staring at him and he's waiting for some kind of response but what is Light even supposed to say to that? Light tried to keep  _ Nate Angelus _ as a pet. He has good taste, certainly, but the gravity of the fucked up situation he'd walked into was really hitting him for the first time. 

So Light laughs. He knows Nate is waiting for a reaction and even though it's certainly not the one he wants, Light laughs at him, because he never could have imagined in a thousand centuries that Nate Angelus has a vampire fetish. He'd drank blood from Nate Angelus who had loved it, and gotten lost in it, and wanted Light to do it again. How fucked up is that? That's really fucking fucked up.

"Yeah. Honestly." Nate grimaces. "So like, you understand why I can't let you go. I can't really let that get out? Not my brand. But I mean at least I didn't murder you. That was kind of what I was aiming for at first and then I guess something about you just hit me in the face and... yeah." 

He scratches the back of his head. 

"Although I'm sure someone, somewhere would ask you what kind of witchcraft you're doing to keep me of all people from killing you. I really wanted to kill you at first. Like that's my job, you feel? But now I just really like you. Is that weird? It seems weird."

Yeah. It’s weird. Really really weird. Light kidnapped him. Light should definitely be dead right now. He watches as Nate reaches over and grabs his drink off the dresser. Takes a sip.  Looks down at Light again, suddenly very serious.

"I'm not kidding though. There's something about you. Fucks with me. Really, from like the first time you touched me it was just sort of... real. I felt things. I don't feel a lot. It makes me really uncomfortable."

Nate is so fucked up. 

Okay, so the last several hours had left Light with a lot of questions and concerns. There have been some... _ things _ about his and Angel's interactions that he didn't really want to think about, like whatever the fuck the deal is with his body's reactions to Angel choking him and the whole thing with the handcuffs and why he'd been so into...into...

But none of that matters, really, because in the end he's nowhere near as fucked up in the head as Nate is. 

"You're a real piece of work."

It's all he can say, once he's caught his breath. Everything feels so surreal. He wants to go home. It's been fun but Nate's weird murder cabin in the woods isn't where he's planning on spending the next millennia. 

His primary plan of ‘convince Angel that life would be so much better as Light’s pet human’ looks like it isn't going to work, considering Nate's new plan is ‘convince Light that life is so much better now that he's Nate's pet vampire’ and he doesn't seem willing to give that up anytime soon. So what is he supposed to do? 

He hasn't known him for three days and already Nate is so attached to him that he's throwing away his entire moral compass for him, which is certainly flattering enough to keep Light content. He can also use that somehow. Yeah, it's awful that Nate's fucked up tendencies are keeping him from ever letting Light leave for fear of Light dragging his name through the mud (he would), but it's also lucky that those same tendencies have guaranteed no matter what he's not going to murder Light. 

And as long as Light's alive, there's a chance for victory. 

What does Nate expect him to say, now, anyway? He didn't expect to have to talk about feelings after all that. This is why he kills and drinks people after fucking them. It keeps him from having to engage in uncomfortable conversations about feelings. 

He can't catch feelings for him. That's how most idiots screw up.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you," Light says, making an extra effort to come across as un-intimidating and not-at-all dangerous. It probably actually ends up coming out condescending instead. "But since you like me so much, is there an alternative to everything in your house being silver? I'm extra sensitive to it. I really, really hate it. You don't have to let me leave but you should unchain me from this bed, at the very least, this isn't the most comfortable position for my arm to be in for the last five hours. Keeping me weak like this has also made it extra important that I feed more often, so I'll need to drink from you again in a couple more hours." 

That last part is a lie, but it won’t hurt to slip it in there just to see if he'll notice. Maybe he won’t even mind, anyway.

Even after all of that though Nate still makes Light feel like he’s not even worth listening to. He keeps looking back toward the doorway like someone is standing there. Like Light isn’t the most important thing in this cabin.

He finally turns back to Light again.

"This isn't my house. Silver isn't my deal. Just don't touch anything shiny." He's still sitting on Light but he pulls a small bracelet off his wrist and unlocks the cuffs. He places them and the key on the same dresser the drink is on.

At least Angel is complying with his requests. He honestly thought it was a bit of a long shot, but he began feeling better almost immediately after the silver stop making contact with his skin. He could feel his body begin to heal itself and he breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing his wrist where it had been touching him. His skin was red and sore, and it had been on tight enough to leave a pretty nasty mark.

"Yeah, don't touch anything shiny," Light says, echoing Nate’s words, "I haven't touched anything shiny. You haven't given me a choice, remember? I didn't chain myself to this bed."

Wait, this wasn't Nate's house? Did Nate break into someone else's house? Was he messed up enough to kill someone and steal their house to lock Light up in? Maybe. He seems messed up enough to do something like that. "And what do you mean this isn't your house? Whose house is this? Did you break into someone else's house?" 

"It's a hunter's cabin, Kira." He sighs. "Guy who owned it is dead, it's just a place people can use if they need like, a vacation. I didn't break into anything. Besides. It's more for my personal use anyways. Keys got given to me. If anything, I'm just claiming what was on the will. Sometimes I share it, but y'know. It's like. It's not mine but it kind of is. I had nothing to do with the decor." 

Light’s going to argue more even though he has nothing to say, just because he enjoys arguing with Nate, but then Nate already moves on to other topics of conversation.

"You can drink from me  _ later _ but," Nate puts emphasis on the word later, Light notices, and then he pauses. "You have to stop before I get to a place where I'm going to pass out. If you do that again then I have to handcuff you to something because I don't trust you to not leave. If you just want to ki-" He stops.

Light’s not sure what he’d planned on saying. Kill? Kiss?

Nate turns his head towards the door again. "You can hear that, right?" His voice is a little quieter and he isn't as big and bad anymore. It’s obvious he’s scared which just leaves Light confused. There’s literally nothing fucking there. Light doesn’t like to be ignored, especially when he’s the most important thing in the room.

“What, are you expecting someone?” He snaps, “There’s no one there. I don’t hear anything. You’re probably just hearing shit, maybe it’s the ghosts of all the innocent vampires you’ve killed, but it doesn’t matter to me if you’re insane. Just don’t get weird about it.”

The most surprising part for Light about the monologue Nate gave (before he decided that staring at the door was more interesting than their important conversation) is the fact that Angel had actually believed what he'd said about the blood. He assumed a hunter like Nate would know that a vampire like Light really only needs to feed three times a week, regardless of whether or not they've come in contact with silver. Light sure isn’t complaining, though.

Nate gives him rules and guidelines which of course Light isn’t going to follow. He probably will the first few times, to make sure he has Nate's trust, because he’s pretty confident if he keeps drinking from him enough to knock him out Light will lose the privilege altogether. He has to figure out what to do with Nate's rings if he’s going to feed on him until he passes out again. He can’t take a repeat of last time and he’s done being handcuffed to shit, even if Angel is going to make it very very worth his time. 

Okay, say he can't talk Angel into taking off those rings. As long as he isn't near any other silver for long enough and he has his full strength back, he's more than capable of overpowering him and pinning his arms down so he won't have an opportunity to take his gloves off. 

Really, the amount of faith Angel was placing in him now was astounding. He should really be a good boy more often.

He's going to make a few more demands as long as Angel is in an agreeable enough mood like this. "Another thing. If I'm not going to be allowed to feed on you whenever the mood strikes and you really don't want me to feed on you until you pass out, you're going to have to start dressing more modestly. A lot more modestly. The fact that you’re prancing around with your neck and collarbone exposed and showing me that much skin all over your body is unfair and kind of slutty. So only long pants from now on, and any shirt you wear most cover the most tempting parts of your body. If you have to wear a scarf then okay, do that, at least you’ll be less cold like that. Understand?” 

That might make things a little bit easier, or at least keep Light’s fangs in check. 

Hm. What else does Light want? “Daylight is in a few hours. I need this bed remade with more blankets and pillows to get to my typical comfort level, and you are not permitted to disturb me while I’m getting my rest.”

Light sleeps like the dead anyway, ha. That seems like a pretty extensive and reasonable set of guidelines. 

He can’t imagine Nate having any arguments. 

"It's twenty eighteen, I'll dress however I damn well please,” Nate snaps back, apparently having a lot of arguments, “The world is falling to shit around me and my coping methods are garbage but if I wanna dress like a ho then I'm gonna dress like a ho and that's just the fucking tea, got it? Having fangs and being undead does not mean that societal standards don't apply to you. If you're a perv and you can't handle yourself around skimpily dressed men that ain't my problem and I sure as hell ain't about to apologize for it. So uhh yeah you're really just gonna have to learn how to control your whatever the fuck it is you gotta control." 

Nate's being an unreasonable bitch and Light's not here for it. A dress code isn’t an unreasonable request and as soon as he mentions it he notices Nate started sitting in a way that purposefully shows off his legs, acting slutty to bother him. Light's not a perv just because he has some standards about how his men need to act. 

Of course, social standards don't apply to him, they stopped applying to him the second he died and was reborn as something better. He's a god now, even if he can't say it. It's not that Light can't control himself, it's that he shouldn't be expected to. This is so far against the natural order of things. Even Aristotle wrote in his book  _ Politics _  that there are two kinds of people: the natural master, and the natural slave. Light superseded humanity as a whole and now he's certainly the natural master. Some people were born to crave subjugation and Nate, as the inferior species, needs to learn that. 

Light's a genius, though, and he knows now probably isn't the best time to say all of that. Especially since Nate is kissing Light's sore wrist, which shows he at least has some concept of how things are supposed to be done. It’s probably because Light complained so much about the silver. Nate looks like he feels bad about it. Good. He should feel bad. He’s objectively in the wrong here. 

He presses his lips to Light’s wrist as a sort of silent apology or something and even though Light wants to scream that that’s not good enough, he also knows that’s about as good as it’s going to get for him. 

He rolls off of Light after and lays down on the bed next to him instead. 

"And as for the door,” He says, “I'm not insane but I'm glad to know you wouldn't care if I was. Thanks for the assurance. Anyways. There's probably extra pillows and blankets around here somewhere if you want but I'm not going looking for them. You want them, you find them. It doesn't matter to me how the bed feels, I barely sleep anyway.  And some of us still have to eat food so I have to go see if I have any." 

"Whatever."

It's all Light can manage to say in reply. He won't even get Light blankets and pillows, which isn't a lot to ask for. He's supposed to dig around this place to try and find some? He doesn't even know where to start. It's Nate's place, or at least Nate claims it, and as a host it's his responsibility to make sure his guests are comfortable. 

"You sound pretty fucking insane to me," Light yells after him as he walks out, standing up and trying to stretch a bit. 

He feels like he's been hit by a bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash that mf comment button and don't forget to like and subscribe to my channel


End file.
